ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyles (Live-Action Movie)
A Live-action adaption of the popular disney animated televison series Gargoyles Plot In 994 A.D Scotland, a army of Gargoyles defend Castle Wyeven by Golaith but when they set off on an small assigment near dawn, the castle was burned down and a Wizard cast a spell to freeze Golaith and 5 of his Gargoyles into stone until the castle rises above the clouds plus the Egg is sent to Avalon where it'll hatch plus it will be raised. 1,020 years later in New York City, a 25 year-old second-class NYPD female named Elisa Maza was taking the tour with her Family at Brooklyn Bio-Health where cures are made and during the tour, a few thieves crash the main hall and sets the bomb. She looks at a Gargoyle Serum that she found but when the bomb is about to blow, she injects in into her body and got the bomb out but the explosion sends her into the Hudson River as her DNA begins to alter. At the same time in Scotland, Billonare David Xanatos finds Castle Wyeven and sees 6 Gargolyes in stone. So he orders Owen and the crew to send the shipment into his Super Skyscraper in New York. At Avaon, a beautiful Gargoyle named Angela completed her training and the Queen decides it's time for her to head for Manhattan Island but she won't be alone, she has Demona to protect her Later that night at sundown in the rooftop of the castle on Xanatos Tower, Golaith and the 5 Gargoyles awaken from its 1,000 year sleep but they see the view of Midtown Manhattan, they are greeted by David and he explains that the spell was casted by a wizard plus it can be broken when the castle rises above the clouds. But in the Hospital, Elisa awakens with claws on her hands, a tail and wings, she has become a Gargoyle and there's no cure to turn her into human because her father explains that the Gargoyle Serum makes a human in day and a gargoyle at night. But then she senses trouble and went outside, she sees a team of Solders enter Xanatos Tower's rooftop and they attacked the Gargolyes plus they took the package and escapes but she takes out 1 guard and tripped off the skyscraper but Golaith caught her and landed on the edge, they climbed back up and greeted each other plus she explains about the Gargoyle Serum that makes her human at day and gargyole at night plus David shows that the Package the Solders took was working with Mr Eric Coldstone and his partner Mcbeth, the 3 pieces in hidden at Plaza Motel, Coney Island and Grand Traverse Station plus they must be hit at the same time before they can solve the Equation for a upgraded Gargoyle Serum. Golaith agrees to do it if only he can trust humans and as Elisa leaves, David tells the unown person that everything is all going well as planned. The next morning, Elisa wakes up as a human and she accidently smashed her alarm clock, squrit a whole toothpaste and she eats a plate of Bacon with Egg Whites & large cup of Coffee by her new agillty leaving her mother & brother suprised, she reminds her daughter that her boss is coming here for dinner and tells her to show up at the Skyshow then Elisa left for work. At the Gym, Elisa did a quick workout of Basketball amazed scoring her long 3-point shots so her boss Maria Chavez asks her that she'll work on making the upgraded Serum and she agrees. At the Brooklyn Bio-Health, Elisa meets Mr Eric Bluestone, president of his company who lost his leg in a shark attack 1 year ago and Mcbeth his parthner, he is working on a project that will change 7 Billion people and cure all diseases, so she made a new Equation, created the upgraded Gargoyle Serum and when a tiny bit is injected into a Black Piranha, it became friendly and the experiment was a succees. But near sunset as she came back to her apartment, her sister Beth reminded that she missed her brother Derek's skyshow and owns her father a apology. she tries to explain that she got distracted but her mother Diana tells her that her Grandmother learned by a Principle that if she can do great things to special people then she can do anything. But Elisa gets upset and reminds that it wasn't her Grandmother's principle to be here and tell her this, Derek snaps and said 'You don't talk to us that way' then Elisa screams 'HOW DARE SHE? HOW DARE YOU!' then she walks outside breaking the door and she turns into a Gargoyle as she ran off' At Xanatos Tower, the Gargoyles awaken and Golaith sees 2 surviving gargoyles, Demona and Angela. She told him that left the Castle to find help but the sun rose and she decides to be in a spell also so that they'll be united and she announced that Angela is Golaith's Biologcal Father. On Madison Avenue, Elisa asked for a Hot Dog and she is 2 cents short but then a thief takes the money and hands her a hot dog, then he shoots a person before he escapes on his motorcycle. Outraged, Elisa glided with her wings and took out the thief then he decides to deicate her life to protect the Big Apple. For the next 3 days, Elisa takes out every thief in Manhattan, saves kids on a bus near oncoming traffic and helped officers build upgraded police cars. She even gave the 5 Gargoyles names such as Brooklyn, Bronx, Hudson, Lexigton & Broadway plus he spend time with Golaith & Angela. At the Brooklyn Bio-Health, Eric tells the mayor that the upgraded Serum is ready but he wants Mcbeth to do a human trial but refused and instead he decides to take the potion to sick kids with Chicken Pox by first thing in the morning. But after he leaves, Eric injects the upgraded Serum into his body and he passes out then 10 minutes later he awakens with a regrown leg and he takes a taxi cab to find the Mayor as his hands start to turn into claws. At Dinner before sundown, Elisa's boss Maria Chavez explain about the accident she had a week ago and she tells her she's doing a lot better that she might get a promotion, then Elisa got a phone call that a evil creature is heading for Coney Island and she left for duty calls. Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexigton collect the first disk when a large Prestoric Gargoyle attacks the theme park and then Elisa in her Gargoyle form took him on without a problem but then she sees a girl trapped on a roller coaster near the edge and she saves her before it fell off. At the same time, Hudson and Bronx broke into the Plaza Motel and collected the 2nd Disk before security can sound the alarm then at Grand Traverse Station, Golaith, Demona and Angela collect the 3rd Disk without a mistake but then Demona sets the bomb to explode the center and they escape before the explosion. They return to Xantos Tower and hands all 3 disks to David succeeded on the process The next morning, Elisa was looking on information on Mcbeth's record on he became immortal for 1,000 by a special spell of the 3 witches of Avaion then she meets Fox who invited her to lunch at Central Park. But during lunch, the Prestoric Gargoyle and 5 Solders attacks the park scaring people away then Elisa attacks with her laser cannon and she toss Fox to the lake before the fuel tank explodes and she throws the grenade & dives in the water as the fuel tank blows up sending the Prestoric Gargoyle upwards but he recovers and retreats, Elisa and Fox surfaces in the water and sees 2 solders looking for any survivors but then she takes both out with her stealth. Fox thanks her for saving her life and Elisa decides that she must tell someone that Eric is the one who made the upgraded Serum. At the Press, Maria announced that she is issuing a arrest warrent for Eric Coldstone but at the same time, Elisa finds his underground hideout and sees a video message from Eric, he revieals his plan to use the Gargoyle Super-Serum to turn 8 million people in New York City into mutant Gargoyles for revenge and he hired Demona & Mcbeth as lab partners. Then Mcbeth broke into the Maza house and captured Diana, Peter, Derek & Beth for tonight's strike on the Gargoyles At sunset after the Gargoyles awaken, Golaith meets Elisa on the Flat Iron and she explains that Eric is going to turn all 8 million people into mutant gargoyles plus Demona and Mcbeth is working with him, he even used David Xanatos from the beginning. He decides that Eric must be stopped and Elisa must rescue her family, even if she has to sacrfice her life. On the Coldstone Skyscraper, Maza's Family wakes up and finds out that Eric was the Prestoric Gargoyle and he made a mutant gargoyle Super-Serum and he brought Hakon to set up the launch pod, the countdown is set for 15 minutes and announced that victory is near. But at the Police Station, Maria created a cure and she plans to head for Coldstone Skyscraper by Taxi cab but as she sees a Gargoyle Clan, she tells the SWAT Team to open fire and when they hit one, it was Elisa Maza as a Gargoyle but she makes quick work and tells Maria that she's got to save her Family before Eric uses the mutant-gargoyle super serum, she agrees by giving her the antidote that'll cure people once they become mutant gargoyles Elisa sees the Coldstone Skyscraper 2 miles away but she has to make it there if she's going to save her Family, she glides on the wind by leaping neon signs across Broadway in Times Square and reaches the Skyscraper's rooftop, then she battles against Eric in his full Gargoyle form gaining the upper hand against him in a epic Showdown. Demona explains to Golaith that if he haven't left the Castle back in the past then the clan would have been saved and had the Castle but instead, he protected the humans and wanted to save lives. Golaith tells her that there is peace and justice between human and gargoyle alike. Demona demands that humankind must be extinct but to no appeal, she was about to fire the rocket launcher when Fox shoves her and the missle is fired at an antenna. Eric wraps Elisa in a bearhug and he begins crushing her reminding that her family is a coward and she's hopeless, but then David, Peter & Derek appears and tells him 'she's not alone, she's got me' Then he fires the shotgun at the chest releasing her and he stalls long enough for Elisa to put the antidote on the launch pod but Mcbeth gets knocked off the skyscraper, then the antidote is launched turning a few mutated gargoyles back into humans. As the Antenna falls off, Demona gets knocked out of the Skyscraper as well. Golaith failed to save her, he decides to kill Hakon for helping Eric but Angela tells him not to do this because if he did, he'll be like Demona and Hudson asks if that's what he want. Golaith spares Hakon and before Eric dies, he forgive Elisa plus he reminds her that Demona & Mcbeth is gonna create enemies but she and the Gargoyles will be there to protect the city As the sun starts to rise, Hakon got arrested, Maria aplologizes to Elisa for attacking the Gargoyle Clan and they head back to Xanatos Tower for their earn-rest. Golaith thanks Elisa for saving Manhattan Island and she agrees to be with him and the Clan. The next day, David Xanatos marries Fox but at the same time, Elisa finds a record Dvd and it was her grandmother telling her that ever since she was a Teenager, she's been living with unown things but they sent every member of the Maza Family on a road and if anyone can make a difference it's her plus she tells her that she's a Hero. The Movie ends with Elisa Maza saying 'Whatever Life holds in store for my Family, I'll never forget the day I became half-human and half-Gargoyle. This is my destiny and who am I?...I'm Elisa Maza'. Then at nightfall, Elisa as a Gargoyle following Golaith, Angela and the other 4 Gargoyles on a assignment gliding across Midtown Manhattan and ends ontop of the Empire State Building Cast '''The Gargoyles Goliath: Laurence Fishburne Brooklyn: Ryan Reynolds Lexington: Frankie Muniz Broadway: Abraham Benrubi Hudson: Brendan Gleeson Angela: Jessica Biel Bronx: Dee Bradley Baker Demona: Elizabeth Hurley 'The Humans' Elisa Maza: Rosario Dawson David Xanatos: Michael Weatherly Macbeth: Billy Connolly Owen Burnett: Hugh Laurie Anton Sevarius: Michael Sheen Hakon: Stephen Lang Fox: Jessica Alba 'Others' Anubis: Helmut Bakaitis Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy Category:Reboot Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Gargoyles Category:Remakes Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:Mystery films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:PG-13 Rated films